No More Sunshine
by Scabior's-Horcrux
Summary: The Golden Trio find themselves caught by the snatchers, and one of them has taken a bit of interest in Hermione.


Hermione slammed onto the forest floor with a loud 'thud'. Beside her were Harry and Ron. They had just apparated from the Lovegood's home, after Xenophilius Lovegood had summoned Death Eaters after using Voldemort's name which had been tabooed. She couldn't really blame him, he had only did it to save his daughter Luna. All she could feel for the man was pity, and hoped that maybe the Death Eaters wouldn't do too much to the man. "That treacherous little bleeder!" Ron shouted, getting up from the ground "Is there no one we can trust?"

"They took Luna because he supported me, we can't blame him." Harry argued.

Ron didn't have anything to argue back with, "I'll do the enchantments." he said and walked away , raising his wand to start. Hermione took in a deep breath and walked a few feet away from the two and observed a tree a yard away from her. _I could of swore that I left my scarf tied to that tree._ She thought _Maybe Ron did find it._ Hermione opened her mouth to ask Ron the question in her head, only to be cut short with a deep voice saying "Hello beautiful."

She turned slowly to where the voice came from. It was the same snatcher she had seen weeks before. At the very edge of the protective ward, she stood there to see a few snatchers carrying two bodies with them. A man with messy brown hair tied back in a loose pony tail, dark plaid pants, a studded belt, with boots and a leather coat stopped in his tracks as if he could smell something. He retraced his steps by a couple of steps and stood right in front of her. He could smell her perfume. If he were to reach his hand out any further than it was, he could've touched her. But he was distracted away from her when another snatcher dropped one of the bodies, complaining it was heavy.

From the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed Ron and Harry slowly backing away to make a run for it, she didn't hesitate to follow them.

"Well don't hang about, snatch 'em!" The man shouted.

The chase was on. Hermione ran like she had never ran before, because she could hear the many pairs of footsteps chasing after her and her two friends. Spells were whizzing over her head and hitting the trees that she ran by. She had to be careful to not trip over any roots because she knew that even one miss-step could lead to being caught. Hermione heard Ron let out a sudden shout with a sound of chains rattling at the same time from her right. _No, not Ron!_ She screamed in her head, a part of her wanted to go to his side and save him but she knew that if she went off course by just a little then she'd get caught as well.

A couple of more spells flew by her and Hermione shot a jinx behind her, trying not to look back longer than a second. Her jinx hit it's mark when she could hear a crash followed by a shout of surprise and pain.

It wasn't enough though, she could hear the snatchers getting nearer.

Hermione didn't have any other choice now. She slowed to a stop and looked around for Harry. Thankfully he was right behind her, she raised her wand at him to see his look of surprise before casted a stinging jinx, hitting him right in the face. _It's the only way to spare time Harry, I'm so sorry._

Running to his side, she yanked the glasses off of his face and shoved them into her pocket. "The Hallows exist, but he's only after one of them, the last one." Harry spoke quickly "He knows where it is, he's going to have it by the end of the night. He knows who has the elder wand."

That was all he could say before they were both yanked apart from each other. "Don't touch her!" Hermione could hear Ron yell, followed but a grunt in pain when Fenrir slammed his fist into Ron's stomach. "Leave him!" Hermione yelled at the werewolf. They didn't need to hurt him, it was unnecessary.

"Your boyfriend will get much worse than that, if he doesn't learn to behave himself." The man Hermione had first seen earlier said, walking towards them. That's when she noticed it. He was wearing the pink scarf that she had tied around the tree. It was meant for Ron, not him! Hermione couldn't help but feel extremely guilty now. _If I hadn't left the scarf for Ron to find, he wouldn't never knew to stay here and look for us! This is all of my fault…_

Both Harry and Ron already told them their fake names. Apparently it didn't work when one of the snatchers looked inside of a little notebook and shake his head, "The names they gave us ain't here Scabior." he said to the man wearing the pink scarf. It seemed that was his name then.

Scabior walked over to Harry and examined his face, "Ugly this one is, isn't he?" he asked mainly to himself "Got stung with a nasty jinx haven't you mate?" He looked more closely at Harry's swollen face "What are you doing out here? How come you're lying about who you are?"

He was only answered with a glare from Harry. Scabior looked again at Harry's face once more and began "Change of plans boys," a slow grin worked its way across his face "We're not taking them to the Ministry." With that, he pushed Harry onto the ground hard, Harry let out a noise in surprise.

Hermione managed to get out of the grasps of one of her captors and ran to Harry's side. "What did you put on me?" He asked her "A stinging jinx, it was the only way I could think of disguising you." Hermione replied before she let out a yelp of surprise when she was yanked back up by Scabior. He tilted her backwards into his arm and used his free hand to grab her by the chin and study her face, their face were to close to each other for her comfort. Then he sniffed her hair, and his current grin widened "I've been looking for you especially my lovely."

Then they apparated with the rest away from the woods.

* * *

Hermione's two feet weren't on the solid ground for even a second and she was already trying to struggle out of the man's grasp. She kept reaching towards Harry, feeling that she needed to protect him now more than anyone else. "Let's us go!" She cried, he pulled her back into him but that hadn't stopped her "You can't do this!" she pulled away from him as hard as she could to feel that he had let her go. She had barely managed to not run into Harry and stopped herself to look at Scabior.

"Be quiet beautiful." Scabior walked calmly to her, looking down into her face "I want to see what You-Know-Who…" he said, his fingers brushing along the side of her face before putting his hand back to his side "…makes of you."

He took a couple of steps back to where he originally stood before "Come on!" he shouted, both at his men to move on to the manor and also making a gesture to Hermione to come back to where he stood. A part of her wanted to defy the man and stay right where she was, or take off running; but the look in his eyes made her walk over to him. His light blue eyes could have been called beautiful, if he didn't have a lustful and dangerous look in them. Something about them told her that she had better do as he said, or there wouldn't be a good alternative.

A chill ran down Hermione's spine as she stood next to him, watching the other snatchers lead her two friends down the long pavement walkway towards the entrance of the mansion. Scabior grabbed her wrist tight enough to make her walk with him, but not tight enough to cause her any harm. She couldn't help but to keep glancing at both Ron and Harry making sure that no one was hurting them, also making sure that the stinging jinx she set on Harry was still intact. And each time she would glance towards her friends, the man holding her wrist would tighten his grip a little to make her head snap back forward.

As they grew nearer to the front door of the manor, she began to notice that Scabior was looking at her a little too often for her liking. When they stopped at the front doors and waited for permission to enter, he looked her body up and down as if he had been starving for months and she was a delicious looking piece of meat.

Scabior felt that he had been starving, but not from food, he was starving from having pleasure from another woman in years. A few years ago he was locked up in Azkaban for using an unforgivable curse on a bartender, out of drunken anger because he was refused to be serviced any more drinks. When some of the Death Eaters broke out hundreds of inmates from that prison, he wasn't given time to exactly go look for any kind of personal gain. Needing to make a way for some money, he decided to become a snatcher and work just under the Death Eaters in a way to stay on the Dark Lord's good side and also make some money while fulfilling his job.

So when he first smelled the girl's scent in the woods many weeks ago, he could feel himself grow hard in his pants. The perfume was too beautiful to be the scent of the man's, and just thinking about what woman this scent could belong to made his imagination soar. Which increased a couple couple of weeks later when he spotter a pink scarf tied to a tree when he was making his rounds in the woods. It was an odd thing to see, but it had obviously meant something. And when Scabior untied the cloth from the trunk of the tree, immediately he could smell the same perfume that he had smelt before. He knew it belonged to the same person, and he knew that if he waited long enough, he would meet this mysterious girl.

And so he had met the girl he had been looking for, and she was right there next to him while he held her by the wrist.

Wormtail opened the door, making Scabior's thoughts end abruptly. He glanced between them all "What business do you have here? Take them to the Ministry like the rest of them." he said, his face twitching.

"I believe that the ugly looking one over there," Scabior motioned his head towards where Harry was standing "is Harry Potter."

"What happened to his face then?" Wormtail questioned, eyeing the stung face.

"Stinging jinx I reckon." He replied.

Looking at Harry one more time, he stood aside and motioned for them to pass through the doors "Come in then, put them in down in the cellar until we can find out if that's Potter or not." Wormtail added, shutting the door behind them and scurried out of sight. Scabior ordered his men to wait back at the camp for him while the situation was handled; Fenrir Greyback was the only one he asked to stay.

Fenrir grabbed hold of the two boys and half-dragged them down a stairway of stone steps and tossed them into the cellar. Scabior shoved Hermione as if she was going to join them but quickly grabbed the back of her coat and snapped her back towards him and slammed the cell door shut before Ron could reach him. "No!" The red head shouted, grabbing onto the bars.

Scabior hooked his arm around Hermione's waist and walked her back up the flight of stairs along with Fenrir, laughing darkling as he could hear the other two boys protest down below.

"What are you doing?" Hermione finally spoke up, trying to free herself from Scabior. This only caused him to tighten his hold around her "We need to find out if you are who we think we are, and there's only one way to find out." He chuckled, taking Hermione up another flight of stairs and through a double doorway. Inside stood Bellatrix Lestrange with three of the Malfoy's.

Bellatrix grinned wickedly at Hermione, like someone had given her a new toy to play with. "I wonder how long it will take for me to break this one?" She asked to herself, grabbing Hermione by the collar of her coat and throwing her into the floor.

"Try not to damage the girl to much." Scabior said softly to Bellatrix "I'd rather like to keep this one whenever you're finished."

"I'm sure the Dark Lord won't mind sparing you the little mudblood for your work." She responded, motioning them to exit the room. Once Scabior and Fenrir were out of the room with the doors shut behind them. Bellatrix turned and looked at Hermione, pointing her wand.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Penelope Clearw-" Hermione began to say, but was cut short.

"Don't lie to me!" Bellatrix screamed "Crucio!"

Hermione let out a blood curling scream as soon as the curse hit her. Anyone that was inside of the manor could hear her.

"I know that's Harry Potter down below us with that blood traitor Weasly! There's no question about it that you're that filthy little mudblood Hermione Granger!" Bellatrix shouted, releasing the curse off Hermione.

"Now start talking mudblood!" She shouted again, casting the same spell on Hermione, making her scream in excruciating pain. Hermione couldn't bare the pain, she had never felt anything like it before. It was as if all of her insides were melting at a very slow rate and a thousand knives kept stabbing at every inch of her body. In her mind she wanted the pain to end and even wished death would just come and take her away already. Because now matter how much the vile woman above her would do, she wouldn't give away her best friends. She'd rather die.

"Enough Bellatrix!" Narcissa ordered her sister. Bellatrix lifted the curse once again to look over to her sister questioningly. "Draco just informed me that is the girl he had gone to school with. That's the Granger girl."

Bellatrix clapped her hands happily and yanked Hermione up by her arm harshly. Hermione couldn't help by moan in protest and pain. "I think…" Bellatrix began, looking at her face with amusement "…Scabior has taking a liking to you."

"Well let's say we let him have you!" Bellatrix let out a laugh as dread over came Hermione. No, she didn't want to be near that man again. Remembering the way he looked at her was enough for her to know that being in the clutches of him again wasn't something she looked forward to. She didn't have anytime to protest when as if on cue, Scabior walked through the double doors and stopped a few feet short from where Bellatrix and Hermione stood. "I'll be on my way and out of your hands then Miss." he said, nodding his head at Hermione.

Bellatrix shoved Hermione over towards Scabior, the force of the shove was so hard that Hermione had basically slammed into his open arms and into his chest. His two arms wrapped around her tightly "I greatly appreciate the gift." He said, a smirk clear in his voice.

"No!" Suddenly Hermione turned and saw Ron and Harry barge through the doors with wands in their hands. Bellatrix let out a laugh in challenge.

Hermione didn't even have time to try to move out of the snatchers arms, because they had already apparated out of site, and far away from Malfoy Manor.

* * *

**AN: Here's a one-shot I have written based from events from the Deathly Hallows Part 1 movie and the video game (If you follow me on Tumblr, you'll know what I'm talking about especially). I was so inspired to write that I had to pause writing Chapter 6 of my story, Save Me. Don't worry people, it will be up soon. I've been sick since Christmas Eve so I hadn't started writing anything until yesterday. **

**Yes, this story is Rated T. But the question is though, would any of you be interested in reading a sequel to this one-shot? One that will be Rated M? Let me now! R&R!  
**


End file.
